


Good thing...

by MrsBeatles



Series: No more nightmares [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBeatles/pseuds/MrsBeatles





	Good thing...

Lena was still asleep in Kara’s warm arms. The blonde could not go back to sleep, so she stared at the woman in her arms, her messy hair and puffy eyes from the crying of the night before. 

At the thought of Lena having nightmares about her, Kara hugged her friend closer and wished they were more than friends so kissing her head wouldn't be so weird. She wished they were more than friends so kissing her lips wouldn't be forbidden, she dreamed of those red lips onto hers and how sweet they must be.  
She was able to hear Lena’s heart speeding up, her face changed into a concerned expression. Kara wandered if Lena was having another nightmare. And she certainly was…

All of the sudden, Lena put her head up from the blonde’s chest and breathed breathlessly, eyes fully open until she saw Kara under her.

-Hey, it’s okay.- Kara said softly to her.

-I’m sorry… i didn’t mean to wake you up. I don’t know what's wrong with me.

-You didn’t woke me.- The blonde brushed her black hair behind her ear, looking directly into her eyes. Lena was unbelievably beautiful with her sleepy face.- I was already awake.

-Then why didn’t you woke me too?- Lena asked, embarrassed for sleeping too long. There was no way Kara would like her back with her red eyes and messy hair, she thought to herself… But Kara would fall for her in any way, even if Lena couldn’t see it. 

-Cause you look peaceful and I didn’t want to disturb such beauty.- She answered, without giving much thought about it.- And I like staying in bed… with you in my arms.  
Lena flushed and wondered if Kara was flirting with her, it seemed like it. Maybe she would be able to make her move once in for all. 

-Well, your arms are pretty comfy if I must say.- She said, smiling to her friend. Gazing slightly to her lips.

-Can we stay like this just a little bit longer? It’s been a while since a sleep this well.

-Yeah, me neither.- Lena said, putting her head back in Kara’s chest, hearing her heartbeat relaxed her. The blonde hands never leaving her waist.

-Lee…-Kara said, a few minutes later.

-Yeah?

-Do you want to talk about your nightmare? I mean, yesterday you seemed so shaken up, and I don’t want to intrude…

-No, it’s okay. I’ll tell you. It… it was about you. About us, to be exact. I saw you dying in my arms and it was all Lex’s fault. And I couldn’t handle it, it was horrible and it felt so real.- Lena said, remembering it all, a tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of losing Kara.  
-Lee… I promise you’ll never lose me. I’ll always do anything to come back to you and protect you. Remember that I promised you?- Finishing the sentence and kissing Lena’s hair.

-Yes, I remember.- Lena said, her voice sounding more tearful.

-Hey, look at me.- Kara said, touching her face softly as Lena looked up at her.-I will never leave you alone, do you trust me?- looking directly into her green eyes.

-I do. I trust you… always.- Lena answered and that was all it took for Kara to lean in and kiss her on the lips. A soft loving kiss and all her doubts were long gone. Lena’s lips were as sweet as she always figured. The blonde putted both her hands on Lena’s waist and pinned her to the bed, deepening the kiss but not too deep. It was still soft and sweet, not hungry. Lena moaned into her mouth and Kara leaned away to let her breath.

-Oh my…- was the only thing Lena could say. 

-Was that okay?- Kara asked, full of self-consciousness.

-Of course it was.- Lena smiled at her, like she never smiled before.- I don’t know why it took us so long to do that…

-Good thing that we can do it as much as we want.- Kara said, looking at her fully in love. They couldn’t stop smiling.

-Good thing…- Lena laughed as she took Kara’s shirt collar to bring her back to her lips.


End file.
